Слово броманс и иже с ним
by susanivanova12
Summary: Шерлока хорошо вштырило. Джону за его состояние отдуваться


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Джон, Шерлок, Салли, Грег, Майкрофт

Жанр: юмор, стеб

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Шерлока хорошо вштырило. Джону за его состояние отдуваться

Статус: закончен

**Слово «броманс» и иже с ним**

Три дня назад

-Что это вообще за слово? Какое-то коверканье английского языка!

-Обычное слово. Что ты так взъелся-то?

-Этого слова не существует и я не взъелся, как ты изволил выразиться, я негодую.

-Шерлок… Господи, ладно, хорошо, как скажешь, только уймись.

…

-Они спали.

-Кто?

-Они.

-И все? Никаких объяснений, никаких догадок по отворотам джинсов? С чего ты вообще взял, что они спали? Это друзья, как мы с тобой… ладно, не как мы с тобой, но они правда просто друзья.

-Джон, я хорошо знаю значение слова «романс», так что…

-Шерлок, ради бога… Режиссер сказал, что они не спали, сценаристы сказали, что они не спали, даже актеры говорят, что они не сп…

-Они лгут. Все лгут.

-Шерлок, не начинай, пожалуйста. Они не лгут, они в самом деле не спали.

-Но это слово же не с потолка взялось?

-Его… м-м-м… но они в самом деле не спали!

-Не верю.

-Ты не Станиславский, прекрати так себя вести и отдай мой ноутбук.

-Но даже тут написано – они любовники! Джон, где логика?

-Бога же ради! Ты открыл фандом и ищешь логику?!

-Что за дурацкое слово…

-Фандом? Обычное. Это-то чем не угодило? Шерлок… Шерлок, не надо… Шерлок, отдай мне… Ладно, но предупреждаю, это – не канон, а они действительно не любовники.

-Но здесь написано, что… Рейтинг? Причем тут рейтинг?

-Это фанфикшен по фандому. Все, я спать. Не смей менять пароль!

-Угу-у-ум.

-Шерлок, ты меня слышал? Не смей!

-Угу-у-ум.

-Шер… Ой, да как хочешь.

Утро. Спустя три дня

-Ты зря это затеял. Все-таки не нужно было давать тебе это читать. Знал бы, что это так пагубно действует на твой мозг… А если ты не сможешь работать?

-Уотсон, ты идиот.

-Ну, началось…

-Эй, псих, ты чего так выря… Мама моя дорогая, чего это с тобой? Неудачно навернулся с лестницы?

-Доннован, ты идиотка.

-Да пошел ты!

-Салли, не надо, не спрашивай его ни о чем.

-И что это с ним? Я Вас предупреждала, что добром это не кончится. Совсем с катушек слетел – выглядит как…

-Долго объяснять, поверь. Очень долго.

…

-Убийство, на трупе найде… э…

-Меня поражает степень активности Вашей мозговой деятельности, Лестрейд. Вам не поможет даже дефибриллятор.

-Что? Шерлок, ты о чем? Какой еще дефибриллятор? Джон, что с ним? Выглядит так, как будто…

-Долго объяснять. Очень долго объяснять и все равно не поймешь.

-Потому что он идиот.

-Шерлок, хватит! Такого там не было.

-Было!

-Нет, не было!

-Нет, было!

-Ладно, было, но не через слово же!

-Все лгут.

-Так, я так понимаю, расследование никого не интересует? А с ногой-то что? Майкрофта пародирует?

-Грег, я же сказал – долго объяс…

-Это не волчанка!

-Волча… Что? Какая еще волчанка?

-Болезнь Либмана-Сакса. Это веснушки.

-Да я и без тебя это вижу. Джон, он точно не падал?

-Нет, все нормально, просто не обращай внимания. Обычные его фокусы.

-Это не фокусы, Уотсон, это мой метод.

-Уотсон? С каких это пор он начал тебя называть по… Ладно, меня это не касается. Так что там с волчанкой? Тьфу, что с телом?

-Скучно.

День

-Шерлок, сядь. Ну, пожалуйста. Шерлок, ты сейчас что-нибудь разобьешь этой штукой. Шер… ну, вот, что я и говорил.

-Он умеет ее крутить и я смогу. И не мешай.

-Добрый день, Джон, здравствуй, бра… Шерлок, что еще за дикий вид? Ты забыл, как пользоваться бритвой и расческой? А с ногой что? Зачем тебе трость?

-У тебя разовьется диабет вследствие злоупотребления углеводами.

-Джон, Вы можете объяснить, что с моим братом произошло? Что еще за вид? Откуда он выкопал это… эту мятую рубашку, эти джинсы, кроссовки… Да он с детства не носил джинсы и кроссовки. На вас напали и ограбили?

-Ты идиот!

-Шерлок, уймись, бога ради. Майкрофт, простите, это… я даже не могу Вам объяснить, но это пройдет. День, может быть, два, неделя максимум…

-Неделя?! Джон, Вы в своем уме? Шерл… А это еще что такое? Джон, что он глотает?

-Не волнуйтесь, ничего опасного, даю слово.

-Это что, таблетки? Что с его ногой?

-Инфаркт четырехглавой мышцы бедра.

-ЧТО-О-О?!

-Нет-нет, не у него, это… Майкрофт, я не могу сказать, но поверьте, Шерлок абсолютно здоров, насколько это к нему применимо.

-И по какой причине я должен верить Вам?

-Я хочу завести крысу.

-Джон, Вы объясните мне, что с моим братом?

-И мне нужна гитара. Джон, сегодня мы идем на бой грузовиков!

-Это… м-м-м… ничего страшного. Майкрофт, даю слово, он в полном порядке, не волнуйтесь.

-Он сидит в мятой одежде, взлохмаченный, с тростью, хромает при ходьбе, требует крысу и гитару, а Вы говорите, что он в порядке? Откуда у него вообще эта рубашка?

-Моя и он действительно в порядке.

-Тогда что за дикий вид?

-Не могу сказать. Правда, Майкрофт, пока не могу. Я дал слово.

-Какое мне дело до Вашего слова?

-Майкрофт, мне нужен мотоцикл!

-Бога ради, а это еще зачем?!

-Не обращайте внимания, просто соглашайтесь. Майкрофт, пожалуйста, только не спорьте! Очень прошу.

-Мотоцикл, значит… А еще что? Тебя больше не увлекают такси и представительские машины?

-И я сегодня же вызову двух проституток.

…

-Джон, Вы уверены, что он в порядке? Я все могу понять, братец вырос и решил… Но двух?!

-Лучше поддакивайте.

-И скачаю терабайты порно!

-Зачем?! То есть… ладно… мамуля будет счастлива… наверное… Уф-ф-ф… Джон, это точно не травма? Шерлок, что… Да что ты глотаешь?

-Викодин.

-Что еще за викодин? Джон, что это такое?

-Майкрофт, поверьте, это не опасно. То есть, это опасно, если это викодин, но ЭТО не опасно.

-Что за игры, в конце концов?

-Я хочу расследовать дело аутиста. И я хочу секретаршу с сиськами.

-Знаете что, я даже не знаю, мне радоваться тому, что мой брат начал проявлять интерес к женщинам, или бояться, что он сошел с ума. Джон, это…

-Это абсолютно нормально, Майкрофт, даю слово. Не волнуйтесь, это пройдет.

-Но он же их горстями глотает!

-Не страшно. Шерлок, не больше двух за раз!

-Какой ты зануда, Уотсон!

-Так, а это тоже нормально?

-Поверьте, это – нормально. Это – пройдет.

-Я думаю, что мисс Адлер бы поняла, что к чему, потому что даже я не в состоянии.

-У Адлер шикарные буфера.

-Буфера? Шерлок, что за… все, это не мое дело. Джон, Вы дали слово…

-Гарантирую, что все в полном порядке, Майкрофт, не волнуйтесь.

-Ладно… Оставляю его на Ваше попечение. А это… викодин – это…

-После операции жуткие боли.

-Майкрофт, успокойтесь… Шерлок, хватит доводить брата! Сядь и не мельтеши. Майкрофт, все хорошо, только не волнуйтесь. Он в полном порядке. Шерлок, пожалуйста, перестань. Дай, я скажу…

-Нет! Ты обещал!

-Ладно, только не делай так больше. Майкрофт, все нормально. Можете идти домой или на работу, или… я не знаю… но все нормально, даю слово.

Очень поздний вечер

-Обязательно было нужно доводить его?

-У него не было даже аритмии.

-Шерлок, хватит! Ты не доктор, не смей играть в эти игры.

-Я лучше него.

-Майкрофта?

-И Майкрофта в том числе. Признай это.

-Это ребячество.

-Признай!

-Шерлок, перестань.

-Признай! Признай! Признай! Признай!

-Прекрати. Во-первых, здесь нет виски, а во-вторых, это не тот эпизод.

-Но я лучше. Я лучше?

-Лучше. И умнее. И… я не знаю… Что ты хочешь еще услышать? Красивее? Моложе?

-Продолжай.

-Вот обязательно нужно было доводить брата, а? А если бы у него случился инфаркт?

-У него он бы случился, если бы он узнал правду, зато теперь он будет только рад.

-И почему я в этом сильно сомневаюсь? Шерлок, хватит глотать конфеты, ты уже двадцатую баночку съел. Это еще у кого диабет будет, сластена.

-Я мог бы глотать викодин в пользу чистоты эксперимента, но ты же мне его не выписал.

-Даже не думай! Это тебе не шутки с Салли.

-Она идиотка, даже он с этим бы согласился.

-Шерлок, ты невозможен. Чего ты прицепился к этому сериалу? Они же там просто друзья. Близкие друзья, ближе даже, чем братья.

-Не настолько. И я не прицепился.

-Ты взревновал к их популярности и целый день доставал и шокировал народ и родного брата. Хотя мне показалось, что он был бы рад, если бы ты проявил интерес к женщинам, хотя с проститутками ты все-таки перегнул.

-С двумя или вообще?

-Шерлок, не начинай. И верни трость мистеру Бреннеру. И мою рубашку сними.

-А ты в этом уверен, Уотсон?

-Шерлок, перестань. Хотя… нет, вот это ты можешь продолжать.

-В сериале этого не было. Я бы запомнил.

-Это у них не было, а у нас есть. Снимай рубашку.

-Но «Броманс» - это не то, что… Мф-ф-ф! М-м-м…

-Угум-м-м... У Майкрофта все-таки будет сердечный приступ, когда он узнает. Думаю, у вашей мамы тоже.

-Ты плохо знаешь моего брата и мою маму. После того, что я наговорил, Майкрофт будет только рад, что мы с тобой вместе.

-Он не любит проституток?

-Плохие воспоминания о мисс Адлер.

-Кстати, о мисс Адлер. Что ты там гово… Мф-ф-ф! М-м-м…

-Угум-м-м… Ничего, забудь. Продолжай снимать рубашку. И свою тоже. И джинсы. И мои тоже. И вообще… И все-таки, Джон, признай, я намного популярнее этого Хауса.

-Шерлок, ну, не сейчас же!

-Признай!

-Шерлок!

-Признай! Признай! Призна-а… АЙ!

-Полегчало?

-Но Уилсон никогда не порол Хауса! Там такого не было!

-Предложение руки и сердца в ресторане я тебе потом сделаю, а пока снимай штаны и марш в спальню. И… Шерлок, лучше заткнись. Они, у них… Мы – не они. У нас не «броманс».

-А что у нас?

-А сам не догадаешься? Потом спроси у Майкрофта.

-Но я… М-м-м… М-м-м!

-Угум-м-м…


End file.
